


Just Do It

by Xlamushka



Series: BruckyTeam [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Он все равно добьется своего, так или иначе.He’ll get it. Anyway.





	1. Ru

— Нет, — говорит Брюс на кухне за завтраком. — Я против. Это отвратительная идея.

***

— Т-ты играешь нечестно, — выдыхает он, когда Баки выпускает изо рта его член и облизывает яркие натруженные губы.

***

Баки приподнимается над ним, а потом опускается снова, будто накручиваясь на его член. Он не позволяет Брюсу двигаться, и тот может только смотреть на облитую лунным светом грудь, сильную шею. Запрокинутого лица не видно, но он и так знает, какое на нем выражение сосредоточенности и блаженства.

— Да, — выстанывает Брюс, стоит Баки замереть-застыть над ним без движения, — да, да!

***

Через пару дней над диваном появляется новое фото — Халк и Зимний Солдат у него на плече.


	2. Eng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’ll get it. Anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary of the interpreter: English is not my native language so I’d be grateful if you show my mistakes. The translation was made as a gift for HetalianNation

“No,” says Bruce over breakfast, “I mind it. That’s a terrible idea.”

***

“You’re cheating,” he exhales when Bucky lefts the dick out of his mouth and liсks his bright work-worn lips.

***

Bucky lifts up over him and then moves down as if he winds round Bruce’s dick. He doesn’t let Bruce move so that Bruce can only look at Bucky’s chest doused with the moonlight, at his strong neck. His head is thrown back and it is not possible to see it but Bruce knows the concentrated and blissful look on the face.

“Yes,” moans Bruce as Bucky hovers on him motionless, “Yes, yes!”

***

Two days later there is a new photo over the couch : Hulk with Winter Soldier on his shoulder.


End file.
